creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:StupidSurname/Scrapped Creepypasta ideas, care to share?
I know I haven’t been active on the site for very long, but I have been writing on and off for some time and I had intended to post a certain piece onto the site a few years back. Looking back on it now, it was pretty dire and I think I was following trends at the time in order to create something that could be popular, and it ended up being riddled with clichés and nonsense. I was wondering if anyone on here had a project they abandoned for certain reasons of and if so, would they be willing to share it? I was working on this one story for a couple of days before dropping it because I got bored with it and I didn’t like how it was progressing. It was a video-game based story as well, so that’s a black mark against it already. I’d glad I let this one go as I didn’t enjoy writing it at the time and I don't think that people wouldn’t have liked to read it either. 'mario.avi' It would have started off with a four college students living together in an apartment, one of whom acts as the first person narrator through an electronic journal. He describes his roomies, one of whom ones a pet tortoise, the other two being video game enthusiasts, having recently ordered a Wii and some games through eBay. They come across a blank disc with ‘mario.avi’ written across it in black marker. Mistaking it for a game, it gets placed in the Wii, only to find it’s actually a DVD. Once they play it properly, they get subjected to a number of bizarre flashing images and noises. They don’t think much of it at the time. As the story progresses, the main character starts noticing strange things happening to him and his roommates over the next few days, such as growing excess body hair, their eye colours changing to light blue, and speaking in a high pitched voice. There’s once instance where the pet tortoise gets stomped on, leaving a bloody mess of flesh and scattered shell. (See where this is going yet?) It’s revealed that the eBay seller worked as a scientist who happened to own a Wii, his project being if certain sights and sounds can affect human physiology. mario.avi was one of his research prototypes and he accidentally sent the disc in question with a copy of Mario Galaxy to the main character. Nearing the end, the group makes their way outside and happen upon a giant tortoise walking upright. They make their way over to it, finding that they can jump much higher than before. They proceed to jump on it repeatedly, killing it. The main character would then note that how he appreciates how he and his friends have blue eyes, bushy moustaches and huge bulbous noses. The last entry in the diary is written in fake Italian, the main character being a lot more optimistic, saying that he and his brothers were ready to sort out the koopa problem in the area. The group is never seen again and the story would end with a news report saying that numerous people in the local area were found dead, appearing to have been crushed from above. tl;dr: A DVD transforms a group of kids into psychotic Mario’s who then head out on a killing spree, mistaking regular people for giant tortoises who they proceed to stomp to death. I kid you not; I thought this was a good idea at the time. I'd be interested to hear if anyone else would like to share a story they scrapped, just for a laugh. Category:Blog posts